littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Tano
As a teenager, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, stubborn, reckless, and impulsive, yet loyal, generous, and kind-hearted. She was quite selfless as she willingly risked her life many times to protect the innocent, as well as her friends. Ahsoka was also shown to have very good maternal instincts; she was friendly and was not above apologizing or admitting when she was wrong. She humbly acknowledged her mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways. However, unlike her then-mentor Anakin Skywalker, this stopped her from being reckless and impulsive (at least for the most part). During her brief infection with the Dark side on the planet of Mortis during the Clone Wars due to the Son (the physical embodiment of the Dark side of the Force), Ahsoka's personality changed completely until she was healed of the infection and returned to the Light side; she became cruel, sadistic and prone to bouts of complete insanity and rage, venting all her frustrations at Anakin and attempting to kill him for perceived slights towards her. As such, it was fortunate that Anakin and the Daughter (the physical embodiment of the Light side of the Force) managed to help return her to normal. However, when Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order coldly cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic military trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When offered to return to the Jedi Order as a full-fledged Jedi Knight, Ahsoka was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear that it was serving the political interests of the Republic rather than following it's ancient ways and traditions. As an adult, Ahsoka is still a good person despite her tragic departure from the Jedi Order on bad terms; now, she is very calm, level-headed, and mature with a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. Though no longer a Jedi, Ashoka has taken the teachings to heart to find balance in Jedi tradition and her own morals, allowing her to mature greatly into a distinct Force-user who imparts deep wisdom to her allies. Despite being generally composed, Ahsoka struggles with her past and her difficulty coming to terms with it since she was unable to help her friends while on the run from the Empire. Despite everything the Council put her through, Ahsoka felt guilt and remorse for walking away from the Jedi Order, though mainly because she left Anakin. With past ties torn, Ashoka suffered from severe grief over the fates that had befallen her friends and allies. The most significant blow was her discovery that Darth Vader is in fact her former mentor Anakin; even after she entered the Lothal Jedi Temple and discovered how Anakin fall to the Dark side, she was still in denial that Anakin and Vader were the same person. However, after Ahsoka slices off part of Vader's mask, she sees Anakin's disfigured face; she was shocked and saddened, but finally accepts that Anakin and Vader are one-and-the same. Powers and Abilities Powers * The Force: Ahsoka is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although she is not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Ahsoka is still one of the most powerful Force-users currently alive. ** Telekinesis: Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. *** Force Push: Ahsoka utilized Force Push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocking them unconscious. *** Force Pull: Ahsoka utilized Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. *** Force Grip: Ahsoka utilized Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. She notably throttled a Trandoshan hunter on Island Four, lifting him into the air to slam him onto the ground. ** Mind Trick: Ahsoka utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. ** Force Jump: Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. ** Force Dash: Ahsoka utilizes Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. ** Force Sense: Ahsoka utilizes Force Sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark Side. ** Force Vision: Ahsoka utilizes Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all Force-users, her visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when she was not utilizing this power at will. Abilities * Lightsaber Skills: Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. Even as a Padawan, she displayed considerable skill with a lightsaber, being able to defeat three Magnaguards single handed, and at least temporarily hold her own against more powerful and experienced opponents, like General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. However, whilst fleeing from the Clone troopers after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her lightsaber shoto and was forced to use only her main lightsaber to fight the recently turned Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber; although she did put up a considerable fight, Barriss ultimately defeated her relatively easily. By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to mastery; this is seen in "The Future of the Force", when she defeated the two elite Inquisitors, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, relatively easily. In "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ahsoka was able to duel evenly with the former Sith Lord Maul, and even hold her own reasonably well against her former mentor, Anakin Skywalker, now the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader and even managed to crack his mask; however, it is unknown who ultimately came out on top in their duel, as the outcome wasn't seen and her fate remains ambiguous. Ahsoka is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists currently alive. ** Form IV: After becoming Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka trained in Ataru and became extremely skilled at it. ** Form V: Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Shien/Djem So. While still a little girl, Ahsoka trained the Shien variant. After becoming Anakin's student, she studied the Djem So variant. ** Form VI: After becoming Anakin's student, Ahsoka trained in Niman and became extremely skilled at it. ** Jar'Kai: At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka began to study Jar'Kai and became extremely skilled at fighting with two lightsabers. During her second duel with General Grievous, who was a master of Jar'Kai himself, Ahsoka displayed enough mastery of dual-blade combat to defend herself against all four of the cyborg's lightsabers for an even longer period of time than in their first encounter, which took place before Ahsoka had began to learn Jar'Kai. By the time of her duel against the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, she had completely mastered the style to perhaps it's highest level and used it to easily outmatch and overpower the two Dark side Force-users. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Ahsoka is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat the veteran Trandoshan sport hunter Garnac and infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane in unarmed combat, respectively, despite the fact that they were larger, stronger and more experienced hand-to-hand combatants than her. While on the run from the Republic, she was also able to defeat several clone troopers at once effortlessly, but refused to kill them. * Skilled Pilot: Ahsoka is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. * High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: Ahsoka is highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom is surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader respectively. As a former Jedi Commander, Ahsoka is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. * Multilingual: Ahsoka is capable of fluently speaking English, Togruti and Shyriiwook. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Ahsoka's valued weapon and possession is her green, yellow-green, and later white-bladed lightsabers. She has only had four lightsabers. * First Lightsaber: Ahsoka had built a green-bladed lightsaber and used it throughout most of her Jedi career and most of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her duel against Barriss Offee, how she got it back is unknown. She later left it on the false grave for Rex to fake her death. * First Shoto-style lightsaber: At some point, Ahsoka had built a yellow-green-bladed shoto-style lightsaber. it would remain in her possession until the Clones fired a missile close to her, to knock her off her feet, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder, how she got it back is unknown. She later left it on the false grave for Rex as a way of faking her death. * Second Lightsaber: By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white-bladed lightsaber with a curved hilt. The inner components for this lightsaber were taken from an Inquisitor called the Sixth Brother, as she had killed and the Kyber crystals were imbued with the Light side of the Force, turning them white. * Second Shoto-style lightsaber: By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white-bladed shoto-style lightsaber. Like her standard lightsaber, this curve-hilted shoto was built using inner components from the lightsaber of the Inquisitor known as the Sixth Brother and it's Kyber crystals imbued with the Light side of the Force, making it white. Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies